In Your Eyes
by yachiru
Summary: KAKASAKU. Kakashi and Sakura sit on a summer day and reflect on their pasts. Oneshot.


Pairing(s): Mainly KakaSaku with hints of SasuSaku/SasuIno/KakaRin & RinObito

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Type: Romance/Angst/Minor Fluff

In your eyes

By yachiru

Short Desripction: Kakashi and Sakura sit on a summer day and reflect on their pasts.

When her light green eyes searched his dark brown, they weren't just looking into each others eyes. They were looking into each others soul. They would find each others pain and mend it, find their past and their secrets. But as they sat staring with his legs entwined around her, they also reflected upon themselves.

She looked deep into him and almost found it funny that they had not come together like this until about 6 months ago.

She found it funny that she had ever even liked, scratch that, loved someone else in her past. And then she wondered why she did.

Was it his scarred past or his dull like eyes that held such misery?

No.

His voice, maybe? It held no empathy. Never brought any warmth. Did it excite her?

No.

Did all his pain wrap her into him and want to care and comfort him?

No.

She used to think it was all those things, but not anymore. She realized she wanted to keep up with her kunoichi friend. She wanted to look grown up to her greatest comrade and biggest rival. It was the only thing she could think of why she had fallen in love with the Uchiha.

He had left her broken hearted, but came back a long three and a half years later. She had just got on with her life.

He came to her and asked her to bear his children. Said he wanted to restore the clan and he wanted to start right away. He proposed.

He didn't apologize though.

She was breathless...Stunned. She didn't know what to say. Confusion swept over her.

She denied him, of course. She didn't even have to think about it, as it just sort of, slipped out. She apologized and carelessly told him to ask Ino. She remembered him grabbing her arm, thinking he would try and stop her.

"Are you sure?"

At that moment, she developed a hatred for Uchiha Sasuke. It was over.

And Sasuke's black eye lasted a week.

He was transfixed on the green spheres that were planted in her head. Amazed.

Twenty years before the present was what the clear green eyes transported him too, making him thirteen again.

A small girl was sobbing in front of him. A small girl that reminded him of his own cherry blossom planted in front of him. A small, confused, broken hearted little girl.

He loved this girl.

They were team mates and the closest of comrades. He loved her.

But she didn't love him back. She cried over the one she did love, the one she had just lost.

She cried to him for help and comfort, but he didn't give it to her.

He turned away.

And when he found his cherry blossem the same way Rin was that day, he couldn't turn away for the second time.

He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers.

After Sasuke had disappeared, Naruto left a short time later. He felt it was his duty to the pink haired girl to bring the Uchiha bastard back.

And it was down to two.

Kakashi and Sakura.

He comforted her, even though he faintly remembered her saying he didn't have to.

She told him she would be fine. She would train under Tsundae.

But he wouldn't leave her side.

And they became one, going everywhere together.

Training, shopping, laughing, hurting. Together.

Sakura felt like a new person.

And, three and a half years later, the Uchiha returned.

Kakashi didn't want to see her hurt again, but he had to let her see him.

He was scared. Scared Sakura would stop seeing him, and get on with her life. With Sasuke.

But he let her go, knowing that it was her decision.

When Sakura told him what had happened, he smiled and hugged her tighly.

And now she was nineteen. And they were much more as one, as they had ever been.

Days spent like this, just gazing into each others eyes would never cease.

They didn't want to leave each others sides. And they never would.


End file.
